


A Hint of Ginger

by Alisanne



Series: Sexy Kinks for Sexy Wizards (Adventdrabbles 2009) [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-11
Updated: 2009-12-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 18:40:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1951953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus discovers that Harry is quite delicious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Hint of Ginger

**Title:** A Hint of Ginger  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Pairing:** Severus Snape/Harry Potter  
 **Summary:** Severus discovers that Harry is quite delicious.  
 **Word Count:** 1010  
 **Genre:** Erotica  
 **Warnings:** Rimming. ;)  
 **A/N:** Written for Adventdrabbles' prompt #11: Gingerbread house.  
 **Beta:** [](http://eeyore9990.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://eeyore9990.insanejournal.com/)**eeyore9990**  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

A Hint of Ginger

~

Harry chased the suspect, shooting hexes whenever he got the chance. Luckily, one finally hit the criminal and he was down, Harry and his team binding him immediately with an Incarcerous.

“Whew,” panted Harry a few minutes later. “I must be out of shape, I’m still winded.”

Ron grinned. “You’ll notice I took up the rear? Between Mum’s Christmas biscuits and Lavender’s cakes, I’m in no shape to run either. I need to go on an exercise program in the new year, mate.”

As he walked away, Harry looked down at himself. Was that a pot belly showing through his robes?

~

When he go home, Harry immediately ran for the bathroom and stripped. “Oh my God, I _am_ fat!” he gasped staring at his reflection. “I need to go on a diet.”

“I could have told you that, dearie,” the mirror said sweetly.

By the time Severus got home, Harry had cleared the house of everything fattening, including what was left of the gingerbread house Molly had sent over earlier in the week. “Where’s the gingerbread?” Severus asked, hanging up his cloak.

“I got rid of it,” Harry muttered, arms crossed as he sat on the sofa and stared at the Christmas tree.

“You what?” Severus frowned. “I was enjoying that. What did you throw it out?”

“I decided we didn’t need it.” Harry sighed. “Severus, we need to talk.”

Eyebrows raised, Severus sat down next to him. “Indeed. That sounds ominous. What do you wish to discuss?”

Harry swallowed hard. “I’m out of shape, and now that the holidays are here, I may get even fatter--” He paused when Severus began to laugh. “You think it’s funny?” He moved to get off the sofa, but was prevented by Severus’ hand clasping his arm.

“Harry, don’t be ridiculous. You are not fat.”

Biting his lip, Harry said, “I can barely keep up with my Auror team!”

“What were you doing?”

“Running after a suspect. I got winded chasing him after only a couple of miles.” Harry sagged. “I bet it’s all the holiday sweets and cakes I’ve been eating.”

“Or it’s because I have been keeping you up late every night,” Severus murmured.

Harry blinked. “But the mirror said--”

“The bathroom mirror?” At Harry’s nod, Severus rolled his eyes. “It’s still upset that we kicked it out of the bedroom that night, remember?”

“Yeah, but--”

“Harry, you are not fat.” Severus pulled him down , tumbling him into his lap. “I have licked and sucked every inch of your body,” he whispered. “You are _not_ fat.”

“Every inch?” Harry settled against him. “Maybe not _every_ inch.”

“There is one thing we haven’t done,” Severus agreed. “Shall we tonight?”

Harry flushed. “I wasn’t sure you’d want to...”

Severus nipped his neck, making him moan. “Oh, I want to. Shall we?”

Harry nodded and the next moment found them in their bedroom. “We could have walked,” Harry chuckled as he was propelled onto the bed.   “We could have,” Severus agreed. “But I was in a hurry. After all,” he added wickedly, “we need to be done quickly so that you can get your rest.”

“Ha, ha, very funny--” Harry’s eyes widened when his clothes vanished. “You are in a hurry.”

“I am about to enjoy a delectable treat,” Severus murmured. “I trust I can be forgiven my...eagerness.”

Harry began to reply, but the words died in his throat as Severus knelt over him, manoeuvring him onto his stomach. “Severus?”

“Relax, you’ll love this.”

Shivering as he felt the tingle of a Cleaning Spell wash over him, Harry buried his face in a pillow, fingers clenching in the softness. Surely Severus wasn’t really going to...

Severus’ thumbs parted his arse cheeks, and Harry’s world fell apart. At the first touch of Severus’ tongue licking him _there_ , Harry screamed.

“I take it you like this,” Severus rasped, and then he buried his face in Harry’s arse and proceeded to lick and slurp Harry into oblivion.

Harry was sobbing, trying to shove himself back onto Severus’ tongue, the only thing stopping him was Severus’ hands steadying him in place.

Severus licked and sucked and swirled his tongue before beginning to stab at the centre of Harry’s hole as if trying to fuck him with it.

“Fuck!” Harry threw back his head and screamed, shuddering as wave after wave of pleasure thrummed through him. “Oh God, Severus!”

Ignoring him, Severus continued flicking his tongue inside Harry, the obscene slurping sounds he was making causing Harry to tremble all the harder.

Harry convulsed, his cock spurting onto the bed as he orgasmed, and Severus waited it out. It was only when he was done, lying in a boneless heap on the bed, that Severus thrust his finger into Harry.

“God,” Harry whispered, catching his breath. “That was--”

“Good?” Severus asked, sliding into Harry’s moist and loosened hole.

Harry grunted. “You feel amazing.”

“As do you,” Severus panted as he moved in and out. “So tight. So good.”

Harry’s cock was beginning to fill again by the time Severus’ rhythm began to speed up and he approached his own climax. When, with a loud groan, Severus came, spurting his seed deep inside Harry, Harry reached for his own prick and with only a few pulls, was coming for the second time that evening, his hoarse cries mingling with Severus’.

They both collapsed, Severus on top of Harry, as they attempted to relearn how to breathe.

“So that was rimming?” Harry finally managed. “That may be my new favouite thing.”

“Indeed.” After casting a Cleaning Spell on both of them, Severus Summoned a blanket and settled it over them, spooning against Harry. “It remains a perennial favourite of mine.” He smirked. “You even have a faint ginger taste yourself.”

Harry chuckled, “So I guess I shouldn’t have thrown out what was left of the gingerbread house?” he asked sheepishly,

“Actually,” Severus murmured, eyes closing. “It seems I have found an acceptable substitute.”

~


End file.
